


非常甜蜜而且缓慢的死

by shunzi66



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 分房重述
Relationships: 赵磊/翟潇闻
Kudos: 1





	非常甜蜜而且缓慢的死

舷窗方方一格，盛着密密匝匝的黑云，把许多晶莹缥缈的梦望进去，就望见埋在云底，被无数鞋掌踏过的金沙。渐渐地，金点连成绰绰金线，金线精巧地穿梭翘起，一个黄金的、热烈又虚脱的太阳就从云海里织成。迎面一束金箭从烈日当中刺目地冲过来，翟潇闻梦中躲闪，无奈受制于捉襟见肘的敏捷值，他壮烈地睁开眼睛，被阳光射杀的情景历历在目。

航班全程飞两个半小时，翟潇闻率先从空姐处取得蓝色薄毛毯舒适睡下，闭眼之前瞥见邻座赵磊戴着耳机，抱着双臂在看电影。飞过一个（或者好几个）梦之后，他醒过来，旁边仍坐一尊瘦佛：赵磊戴着耳机抱着手臂，脑袋斜向后靠在U形枕靠在放倒的椅背上，眼皮薄薄地阖起。翟潇闻派两根手指潜行过去，爬到伏在对方肩膀上的影子面前，轻轻叩门。赵磊浑然不觉，黑色头发浸泡在黄金浓汤里，蓬松香软，像冒热气的情人早餐。

磊哥，磊哥。翟小小声地喊，你的脸上怎么有字啊。赵磊波澜不惊开眼，指着自己的右脸说道：别惹我。又指一指自己左脸：睡着呢。他稍一转头，耳机掉下来，露出来圆骨碌耳朵，好像笨笨的花朵。翟缩回手，稀罕地笑起来。

他们的座椅被调整至平齐高度，像临时搭起的一张双人床。

之前翟潇闻去叫赵磊起床，掀开挂在下铺的床帘，学着选管姐姐的声音轻声地唤：起床了，起床了，新的一天开始了哦。因赵磊在班会上面凭借这一手绝活博得满堂喝彩，他模仿的其实是赵磊的模仿。后者被子盖至头顶，露出一点点闪亮的头发。翟潇闻详细辨认，认得是残存昨日的舞台造型。他拍一拍仍在发光的赵磊说：哥，想想你的梦想是什么呢。赵磊闻言终于扯下被子：翟潇闻！喊很大声，让翟潇闻本人非常激动，几乎惴惴起来。

当时已经是节目录制的最后关头，大家在台上走来走去，不断有彩色碎屑飘落下来，每个人都有淋到一些纸片。像是寒冬早晨在暖气很足的房间醒来，趴在床边的窗户上看到外面簌簌落雪（雪已经湮没一切道路），而人类的两只脚还在被窝里。翟感到非常开心，恰巧身边站的人是赵磊，他将这样的快乐指给赵磊来看。赵磊很锋利地看他一眼，用一只手来握住他，出乎意料，赵磊的手简直就是柔软。

翟被柔软的笔仙抓住了手，不由自主在纸条上写某个人的名字。写完之后不很在意，听见赵磊在那一头形容自己心仪室友（像是形容一个秘密的爱人）：是姓名笔画最多的那个人。

翟因此松一口气，反而又能跑到太阳底下开心玩耍。然而更多金沙不断洒下来，他感觉到微弱的烫伤。

某一日大家在晴朗游乐场玩纸飞机游戏。翟一边折纸一边抬头看天，阳光灿烂，映照出一切都是纯白的、融化了的。翟惊诧不已，体感化了的太阳仿佛崩塌的雪山，他良久注视，几乎要盲了，很恍惚地站起身来跟人比赛。

任豪状似史前野人，腰间挂着丰收的猪狗牛，仍要收割更多战利品，他把行程单攥成一杆标枪，往天空投去——赵磊远远站在队伍末尾，被标枪轻易掠过，于是开心地跳起来，朝着一柄追太阳的飞机奔去，像个不通道理的年轻夸父，忘乎所以摇晃双臂，欧拉欧拉地怪叫。翟潇闻顿时心生疑窦，没有燃料怎么可以扔那样远，又忽然觉得要快一点，这一个太阳仿佛近在眼前，要追上去。他快马加鞭，半快活半是真真急切，努力地朝着云上出手，火箭炮发射，加速，分离，解体，一头扎在水泥大地上，被乱哄哄笑声即刻捂住。刘也发出哀嚎，我们组全灭。翟已然被晒得晕乎乎，走过去捡起自己的残骸，拼半天，没能还原出一支箭。

那天晚上翟潇闻梦见十个月亮和十个太阳同时挂在雪山巅上，梦里光芒万丈，他几乎被闪瞎，惊醒之后反复闭眼，始终有无数闪光灯在视野内交相轰鸣。他的室友夏之光消耗了仅存的两粒美拉酮宁，这一夜再躺下去没有意义，他坐起身。

客厅里的投影屏微弱地亮光，他循着光走过去，瞧见赵磊半夜不睡，在观看飞机上那部没看完的电影（这不合理他已经看过至少三遍）。影片播放至将近结局的部分，男主人公跟女主人公一同坐在电影屏幕前，幸福的生活徐徐在屏幕上展开，他们的双脚踩在繁星上，有跳不完的舞。赵磊拿起杯子喝水，忽然之间才发现他似的，不经意地开口说话：你是这个房间里名字笔画最多的人吗？

睡衣的右侧口袋里放一张小纸条。翟潇闻苦成苦瓜，叹一口气说，那你让我数数吧。他坐在赵磊身旁，展开边缘破损的旧纸，用指头比划着来数三个汉字的一笔一画。宽幅的时间被拉长成一根无限延展的钢索，他刻意数得极慢极慢，为了要一步不错地走完这条悬空索，然后在索道尽头获得一个面包机（可以用来烹制黄油吐司双人早餐），然后付出一个真诚的吻并拥有许多个热烈的吻，然后永久地坠入到甜蜜又幸福的爱情悬崖里。

然后死。

（完）


End file.
